


Sarah Croydon's Reason

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon paced with his arms behind his back and scowled at the same time.





	Sarah Croydon's Reason

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon paced with his arms behind his back and scowled at the same time. He glanced at the Salem townspeople every now and then. The ones responsible for taking his wife from him. Burning her as a vampire. 

Sarah Croydon materialized. She never haunted Charles. Her kiss and embrace.

 

THE END


End file.
